a weak spot
by xXGamerGirl19Xx
Summary: i STILL suck at rating my stories so im gonna guess and say this is rated t for cursing.i really cant think of a summary.this is the second one i know of like this connorXreader.i will say this for all of my chapters: REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:thank you

this is im-an-epic-taco1423 to bring you a story for my favorite video game series:assassins creed!

(made while listening to Lindsey stirling's album)since i don't see a lot of these im doing one with connorXreader.

let's do it!oh two things,1. instead of [name] im using serenity,my second oc's name.2.i dont own assassins creed.

if I did the 4th one will definitely have ninjas!NOW lets do it!(warnings:i suck at timelines so don't complain if i mess up! and for some reason words get

cut out so pm me if you see some words cut out and tell me where!)

chapter 1:

you were walking the boston alleys . when you got to the alley you only saw a bunch of drunk redcoats. you tried to run away but they saw you before you could run away and pinned you on the walls."look what we have! a lil' lost kitty!"  
one of them said"get away from me!"you said. luckily you are an expert in ninjitsu. you attacked."looks like kitty has some claws!"  
they fired at you and stabbed you both with fantastic aim. they were about to kill you but they ran when they saw someone behind you. you turned around and saw a handsome man in white assassin robes."thank you!"you said gratefully."are you okay?"he asked with concern in his voice. "im fine."you said. you tried to get up but let out a quiet yelp of pain"okay im not fine"you said."do you have a home?"he asked while picking you up bridal style."it was burned down."you said with sorrow in your voice."im sorry. do you have family members?"he said."dead."you said simply."you can live with me."he said. you felt weak. you tried to hide it but he could tell. he looked at you with concern."what's your name?"you said weakly."connor."he said."serenity"you said before fainting in his arms from pain and fatigue.

im not posting the second chapter unless I get 5 reviews from separate people saying they want more,so review!

TACOS!


	2. Chapter 2:i love you

i decided ill update out of boredom.

unanimous(sp):uh...okay!

disclaimer:I don't own assassins creed.

chapter 2:

you woke up feeling fine until you heard the town crier say something in the distance that made you pale and your blood run cold:"the execution of Connor kenway for planning to murder george washington in the town square at 6:00!"thank god ezio aka your grandfather taught you the ways of the assassin! you bolted for the basement looking for Achilles but instead you saw robes and weapons that looked like Connors but were obviously made for a woman! you put them on and ran to the town square when you saw it was 5:59. watching from the rooftops,you saw a woman punch Connor in the stomach and spit in his face. you wanted to go down there and kill that woman in the slowest and most painful way possible. you watched the son of a bi-charles recite a speech you couldn't hear. when you heard Connor whistle for help, you threw your knife to cut the rope. you jumped down there and found Connor. "thank god! i was so worried!"you said while hugging him. luckily by the look of his face he was happy it was you who saved him. "need...to...stop Hickey."he said in between breaths. you gave him his tomahawk."hurry!"you said while covering him. luckily he killed Hickey,but you had to fight off guards looking to kill you and Connor while Connor listened to Hickey's last words. when you were about to faint from exhaustion,Hickey died and israel Putnam came and in quote,told the guards to "**lower your goddamn guns!**". israel and connor started to talk when the woman who spit in Connors face came up to you and tried to punch you. key word:tried. you blocked her attack and kicked her in her pressure points.(ezio taught you to be able to find someone's pressure points just by looking at them.)on your way home,you tried to start-up a conversation."sooooo...connoorrr...what are your parents like?"you asked him. he looked at you with sorrow written all over his face."im sorry.i didn't know that was personal."you said. "its fine. my father is haytham,the head of the templars and my mother was burned alive by charles lee and his men."he said."im sorry for your loss. my parents were killed by haytham."you said with a hint of anger in your voice. not a lot happened after that except Achilles lecturing you for leaving without telling anyone. that night,you couldnt sleep. you went outside to look at the stars. connor tapped your shoulder."couldn't sleep?" he asked. "yes. almost every night i relive my parents' death in my dreams."you said."i know. you mumbled about it in your sleep. just off topic,are you single?"he asked."yes. men hate me."you said."i dont hate you."he said. after that it was hard not to do it but you kissed him. he was surprised at first but after a while he kissed you back. you would have gone on forever if it wasn't for you having to break off to yawn."ill let you sleep."he said. he followed you to your room."i love you."he said."i love you too."you said back to him while kissing him on the cheek. he went to his room with a smile on his face while you closed your door and bit your bottom lip while leaning on the door. you thought,"i hope tomorrow is as good as right now!"


	3. Chapter 3:deja vu!

im bored again so new chapter! i dont own assassins creed.

* * *

you were walking in the forest to hunt when you heard branches move. you used your eagle vision (thank you ezio) to spot whatever was making that noise. you drew your sword when you saw that the things that were making noise were Charles lee and his men. since they were faster than you they were able to knock you out. you woke up looking into the eyes of haytham."what do you want asshole?"you asked." information. who is Connor's next target?"he asked. "you've lost your mind if you think I would tell you!"you said with venom _dripping_ from your words."i knew you would put up a fight."he said while electrocuting you. you screamed. weeks of questioning,beating,screaming and electrocuting passed. you became fragile and weak but you were strong-willed so you never told them any info. you heard steps coming from the stairs. you were mentally prepared to die when you heard slashes,screams of agony and thumps on the top floor. the person on the stairs went back on the top floor. you heard him scream in agony and a last thump. you heard more steps on the stairs. you were worried for your life until you saw a white hood:Connor!.when he saw your broken body,he looked at you with an caring **"are you okay?"**look. you smiled at him to show him you are happy to see him. he helped you up but you let out a agonizing yet quiet yelp of pain that made connor realize that they hurt you very bad. he shot you a look that said **"if i find who did this to you im going to kill them in the slowest and most painful way possible"** while picking you up bridal style."this feels like deja vu!"you said. he smiled his bright smile. his bright smile faded when he saw you were about to faint."thank you" were your last words before you fainted.


End file.
